I promise to always
by Nepha
Summary: Yugi is hurt...Atemu buys a special present...a special day... The sequel of Amor, I love you! Complete Warning: Yaoi and Lemons! You don’t like it, don’t read it! You have been warning.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Welcome to the sequel of Amor, I love you.**

**Thanks to the people who review Amor, I love you (Hugs to everyone); **they help me to improve my write and spirit to continue. If I make some mistake please forgive me.

In this one, I will have five chapters. The last chapter is the Atemu/Yugi Lemons. I love this pair, they so CUTE especially together.

**Summary: Yugi is hurt...Atemu buys a special present...a special day... **

**Warning: Yaoi and Lemons! You don't like it, don't read it! You have been warning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Author's notes:

&..&- Atemu to Yugi

/.../ - Yugi to Atemu

On the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I promise to always...**

**By Sarah Costa**

After the holidays, the school started with a new term. One day, Yugi was walking to home after the end of the classes; alone because Atemu said that he needed to do something and his friends have to return home. However, while walking, Yugi didn't notice that he was follow by someone. His mind was drifting to what his beloved was doing since Atemu had blocked his side of the link.

Then he felt a pain in his back yelling from the pain and falling to the darkness in seconds after. Meanwhile, Atemu was returning home, nervous thought 'Will he...' but the thought was interrupted by the yelling and pain that he felt from the link. "Ra... YUGI... NO!" yelled Atemu running and looking around to find his light. Despair, sad, anger, and others powerful emotions he felt when he saw his lover lying on the ground bleeding from the wound made by a knife on his back. Tears began to flowed from Atemu's crimson eyes has he rushed to aid his love.

In the Domino Hospital, Atemu was pacing around waiting from news of Yugi's state. The wait was a torture to the pharaoh. 'I have to know what is going on...' thought Atemu has he tried to use the link but Yugi was still unconscious.

After two hours of waiting the doctor came to talk to Atemu saying that Yugi's state was good and that he have luck that the knife didn't perforate any organ and the only problem was the blood loss, therefore he have to stay 48 hours for observation.

Atemu smiled and asked if he could see Yugi. The doctor said that Yugi was sleeping right now and only when Yugi awakes, he will allowed Atemu to go. Atemu was about to protested but his cell phone rang. Sighed, Atemu answer the call "Hello..." but Yugi's grandpa interrupted him concern filling his voice "Atemu! Are you Ok? Here is Yugi? What happen?" "I'm Ok...but Yugi is in the hospital...he was..." Atemu was again interrupted by Yugi's grandpa cried, "WHAT...Which hospital you are?" "Domino Hospital Grandpa, but..." Atemu answer was interrupted by the sound of a phone been hanging up.

After the four hours, Yugi was awakened. Opening slowly his eyes, Yugi looked around, scared he yelled "Atemu!", and then he realises that he is in hospital. Atemu and grandpa hearing the yell they walk to the room in a quick pace. Opening the door, Atemu found his love sitting up a little on the bed showing signs of a slight pain through their link but widen from outside.

Yugi seeing his beloved and grandpa show them a weak smile but he had to ask what happen so he made the question through mind link /Atemu what happen? I-I only remember feeling pain on my back and then nothing more.../

&It was a robbery my love...with a knife...& answered the pharaoh while he wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist with careful pulling Yugi close to him and kissing softly Yugi's forehead. Yugi leaning in his warm lover's chest feeling safe in Atemu's arms. Grandpa watching both of them he decides to leave the room showing signs of relief for knowing that his grandchild is ok. While he leaves Yugi, yawn and snuggled to the warm body of his love falling into slumber. Seeing this Atemu smiles pulling his love closer giving another kiss in his light forehead and thought 'I will ask him tomorrow'.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh my god!!! I'm sorry for hurting Yugi. Don't kill me!

In addition, this is my first try to write something not romantic. Angst is name to it. So be kind...

Please read and review.

Yaoi Forever!!! And Merry Christmas!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to the second chapter! I hope that everyone had a very good Christmas.

I know that is was short the first chapter but I promise that the next ones will be different.

If I make some mistake please forgive me.

Thanks to who review:

_mellinde (I promise that the next chapters will be longer than the first)_

_ChibiYuugikun (Thank you **glomps** _)

_Yamimi (Thank you **glomps** I love them to. _)

_Eye of Ra (Yes he will be fine… **gives a Yaoi Forever!!! Banner**_ )

**Summary: Yugi is hurt...Atemu buys a special present...a special day... **

**Warning: Yaoi and Lemons! You don't like it, don't read it! You have been warning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Author's notes:

&...& - Atemu to Yugi

/.../ - Yugi to Atemu

On the story.

* * *

**I promise to always...**

**By Sarah Costa**

In the next day, Yugi awaked in Atemu's arms and watched his love sleeping face until Atemu began to move slightly; face scrunched up in pain with tears falling from his eyes and screamed 'Yugi' in his sleep. Seeing this Yugi through the link said as he gently shook his darkness /Beloved...wake up. / Then Atemu's eyes shot open and stared at his light with tears flowing in his face, Yugi carefully pulled his love into a hug in order to calm him down.

Yugi was worried, as he had never seen Atemu so scared before. /Beloved.../ whispered Yugi through mind link as he rubbed his love back, /Beloved...please calm down.../. Atemu was trembling all over still crying silently then Yugi pleaded through link to Atemu. Hearing his light worried voice through link Atemu stopped trembling and took a deep breath then pulled back a little so he could look to Yugi's eyes with his own and whispered through the link &Yugi...I-I don't...w-want to...lose...you& as he hugged Yugi. Then Yugi said with a firm voice "Love...I'm OK...YOU WILL NOT LOSE ME.". With that, words Atemu calm down completely and whispered in Yugi's ear "I love you." Yugi shivered when he felt the warm breath and whispered the same thing to his darkness kissing lightly and gently.

As they feel the arise of the heat, Atemu's palms pressing urgently against Yugi's hips as his fingers slipped under of Yugi's shirt as Atemu responded lightly to the kiss.

Atemu's fingers caused Yugi to shiver, pulling his body flush against Atemu's. He sighed as the fingers slipped beneath of his light's pants, teasingly the milky skin. Yugi parted his lips so he could trail his tongue against Atemu's mouth, before separating the lips with his own so he could suckle them. An moan escaped from Atemu's throat as Yugi sent wave after wave of pleasure throughout his senses as he continued his gentle ministrations.

Yugi was moving to slowly making Atemu take control of the situation. He took a firm grasp on Yugi's hips pulling Yugi to his lap pulling his light's legs forward so that they were on either side of him before wrapping his long arms tightly around Yugi's waist.

Yugi gladly allowed Atemu to take control, wrapping his legs carefully around his waist and brushing his hands back into Atemu's hair. The kiss grew more demanding, as they need for each other increased.

Atemu guided his tongue under Yugi's top lip, ensuring Yugi felt every moment of contact. He repeated the action with the lower lip, eliciting mewls and whimpers from the squirming Yugi in his arms. Atemu raised one of his hands to the back of Yugi's head, trailing his fingers along the back of his neck and up into his hair. He teased his other hand along Yugi's side until he reached his stomach, and laying his hand flat against his skin making Yugi leaning into the contact, as he dipped his fingers under the neck of Atemu's shirt and traced the curvature of his spine. A low growl was emitted from Atemu's throat as Yugi squeezed his legs together, the friction of their groins.

He was rewarded with another growl as Atemu began to explore the warm and moist mouth of his light. The hand that rested against Yugi's stomach crept upwards; fingers brushed against Yugi's nipple.

Atemu was finally able to pull himself away from Yugi's highly addictive flavour, gulping in a breath of air as he began to nip and lick his way from Yugi's jaw-line to the tip of his ear. The wet trail he left in his wake caused Yugi to moan. Atemu's attentions soon turned to gentle sucks and bites as he traced his way down on Yugi's neck, leaving small red marks that announced his claim.

Yugi panted heavily as Atemu continued to bring untold amounts of pleasure to his neck, the hand on his chest sliding downwards to caress his inner thigh. He placed his mouth against Atemu's ear and exhaled, his warm and moist breath surrounding the thin flesh in an inferno of heat. Atemu, without taking anymore and wanting to feel his skin against his love skin, Atemu break the kiss, took his shirt off and his light upper part too and then hugged his love who moan with the feeling and captures his love lips to another kiss.

Then Atemu began to make his way down to Yugi's nipples kissing along the way. Arriving to the nipples, Atemu bit softly, ran his tongue and blew causing Yugi to arch his back, moaning loud, and mewls. Finishing with the nipples, Atemu make his way down to Yugi's navel kissing it as Yugi's fingers grasped slightly Atemu's hair.

However, when Atemu as laying Yugi on the bed kissing him deeply to continue with their lovemaking, the door of the room open making the two stopping it their actions and looking to the door to see who it was.

/Oh boy.../ Yugi embarrassed, and revealing a shade of pink in his cheeks, said as Atemu nods in agreement. Seeing Yugi's grandpa and the nurse entering through the door was not only embarrassed but also a feeling of cold to halt their heated. Yugi's grandpa raised a eyebrow at the scene, Yugi and Atemu's hair was messed both still a little flushed and without their upper clothes on. The nurse, however, said with a smile, "I'm sorry to interrupt...but I need to check things..."

Waiting to be alone with the two teens, Yugi's grandpa who already knew about their relationship think that they would control their hormones and not almost making love in a hospital room when someone could enter and find them. After the nurse leaving the room, Yugi's grandpa talked to them about it as Yugi and Atemu apologize blushing.

After that, Yugi's friends entered in the room to visit his friend and to see if he is ok. However, the time was passing and Atemu was growing nervous, as he wanted to be alone with Yugi to showing his present and more.

After passing the day with their friends and saying goodbye to them, Atemu found the right time to give his present and nervous he reached Yugi's hand making the small teen to look at him confused with the gesture. Without any word, Atemu gives Yugi the present and looked to his love seeing him gasp at it. /A-Atemu...I-I...Y-you.../ Yugi stuttered at the small black box revealing a golden ring with an amethyst stone. Then Atemu picked up the ring and taking a deep breath, he asked, "My love will you marry me?" "YES! YES...I DO...I DO," Yugi said with a huge smile in his face when Atemu slid the ring in his finger and then hugged Atemu, and kissing him. Happiness filling both minds as they began to make plans. After some time later, Yugi yawned with sleepily eyes; Atemu saw this and said, "Go to sleep my love." "K." Yugi replied as he lay on and kissing his forehead, Atemu whispered, "Sleep well my love. I love you." "...love you..." replied Yugi falling to sleep.

Seeing his light sleeping for a while, Atemu was about to sleep too and he lay next to Yugi who snuggle into the warm and perfectly chiselled chest of Atemu and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and falling into slumber.

* * *

Well what you think about it? And the preparation of the special day is coming soon and a slightly bashing of a character too. 

Please read and review. Ja ne.

Yaoi Forever!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to the third chapter!

If I make some mistake please forgive me.

Thanks to who review:

_Gaia (Thank you for showing it.)_

_jkateel_

_Juuni (glomps Thanks you_ )

_mellinde  
_

_sunnithecrazyone _

**Summary: Yugi is hurt...Atemu buys a special present...a special day... **

**Warning: Yaoi and Lemons! You don't like it, don't read it! You have been warning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Author's notes:

&...& - Atemu to Yugi

/.../ - Yugi to Atemu

On the story.

* * *

**I promise to always...**

**By Sarah Costa**

In the next day, Yugi leave the hospital. Neither Yugi nor Atemu gave the news about the wedding; they decided to give the news at home in the presence of their family and friends.

After arriving at home, they started to make calls. However, Yugi's grandpa was at home too and they would have to be careful if they only want to tell him at the same time as they tell to their friends.

Meanwhile, a person arrived at Domino city. Someone that Atemu wouldn't like to see. The person name is Tea. She was studying in another country for three years but when she was in the same school as Yugi, she always tried to be Yugi's girlfriend. Then Tea decided to go to see Yugi.

Arriving at Yugi's house, she knocked at the door. Hearing the knocks at the door, Yugi opened it and gasped when he saw who it was; Atemu gasped too and began to growl. Without seeing Atemu, Tea yelled from excitement "Yugi! Is good to see you..." and then kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi froze from a few seconds and then slapped her yelling, "Tea leave me alone. I love Atemu and NOT you. So leave..." Tea crying leaves.

Atemu, when watching Tea kissing his love, leaves to his room, pain filling his heart, without seeing Yugi slapping Tea. After Tea, leaving the house Yugi felt pain through the link. He didn't felt it before because of the anger he was feeling at Tea. So he start to looking for his darkness, trying to used the link but it was blocked, when he realize that his love saw the kiss and misunderstood it. Knocking at his room, after checking that it was locked, he said "Atemu...please open the door..." Atemu didn't replied. Yugi try again to talk with his love "Please...open the door..." Tears start to flowed from his face when Atemu didn't answer.

Atemu, hearing his love's sobs, he forgot his own pain and got up to go to open the door. Opening the door Atemu pulled Yugi into a tight hug and started to whisper comfort words to calm the small teen. After a while, Yugi's sobs were reduced to hip-cups, and he decided to speak "Atemu...Is no reason to feel pain after that...I love you...Not Tea..." "Yugi when I saw the kiss, I-I felt that...I-I" replied Atemu being interrupt by his light "But you didn't see what happen next...Atemu I love you, I even accepted to marry you...You don't believe me when I say I love you?" "I do, I do...I love you too...I'm sorry...I was stupid to react like that but I-I love you so much and you are a angel so I keep thinking that some day some one will take you away from me..." Atemu answered while he hugged tightly his light. "Beloved...no one will take me away...I promise to always be with you and to love you my love..." Yugi whisper at Atemu's ear, & I promise to always be with you and to love you too my sweet light... & Atemu whisper through mind link while they kiss passionately.

Breaking the kiss to breath they remain embraced until they heard the knocks at they door. Looking to his watch, Atemu remember that they friends would be the ones at the door. Opening the door to let them entered, they decided to gather everyone in the living room.

Seeing everyone in the living room, Yugi and Atemu give the news about their wedding. There upon, Yugi's grandpa got so excite that he began to make his own plans to the wedding making the others to laughed, and their friends congratulated them.

However, when Jou said that Tea was back, Atemu and Yugi frowned and their friends began to make questions why they react like that. Atemu, who was annoyed at it, hissed, "We already knew it that she was back and about what happen you don't need to know." /Atemu, you should control your anger, they didn't do anything to us. / Yugi snapped. & I'm sorry my love...but talking about that bitch makes me so angry...If I see her again, I will send her to the shadow realm. & Atemu replied while he looked to Yugi.

After saying sorry about his reaction, Atemu and Yugi began to tell what happen early with Tea. In the end, everyone understood why Atemu acted like that and decided to forget about Tea to make a party to celebrate the engagement of Atemu and Yugi.

At the party, Yugi's grandpa decided to leave the house, Marik and Malik were busy (A/N: cough in a room...having interesting activities smirks And I can't write a Marik/Malik lemon because I have no idea how to write it so I'm sorry and in this story is only Atemu/Yugi lemon.), Seto and Jou were making out in the sofa, Bakura and Ryou were dancing in a very sensual way, and the engage couple was in the kitchen.

At the kitchen, Yugi who was sitting on the counter wrapped his legs around Atemu's waist. Leaning back slightly, he captured Atemu's lips. Then, Atemu parted the soft lips beneath his own, and teasingly used the tip of his tongue to tempt Yugi's to duel. Yugi joined the duel, luring Atemu's tongue deeper into his mouth. Gently, he captured it with is teeth, and began to lightly suck on it, rubbing his own gently along the sides and bottom in eager caresses. Breaking the kiss, ignoring Yugi's sigh of disappointment, Atemu nuzzled his way down and across Yugi's neck. Gripping Yugi's tightly ass, he lifted him slightly to get better access to the nipples. When he found the first one, Yugi wrapped both arms around his head and pulled him tighter, letting out a groan of need. However, Malik who said that was time to go home interrupted them.

After party, Atemu and Yugi took a shower and slipped into bed falling asleep very quickly as Yugi snuggled close to Atemu who kissed his forehead.

* * *

I'm sorry to the fans of Tea but I need a girl to that part and I didn't want any OC. 

Please read and review. Ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello!

For all the people that were reading this story, I'm sorry for not have the chapter 4 post it but the truth is the doesn't allow the use of lyrics that we, the writers, didn't write on the fic. So this chapter have to be remove.

Therefore, if you want to read this chapter please e-mail me. I will send the chapter to you.

Hugs

Sarah Costa


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome to the last chapter!

Two lemons in this chapter.

If I make some mistake please forgive me.

**Summary: Yugi is hurt...Atemu buys a special present...a special day... **

**Warning: Yaoi and Lemons. You don't like it, don't read it! You have been warning.**

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Author's notes:

&...& - Atemu to Yugi

/.../ - Yugi to Atemu

On the story.

**I promise to always...**

**By Sarah Costa**

Arriving to their honeymoon in a beautiful countryside, the new couple made their way to the rustic hotel where they had their reservations. When they stood in front of their room, Atemu picked up his love carrying him in a bride style into the room and putting him in a lay position on the bed. After closing the door, Atemu pounced his husband kissing him senseless making Yugi to shiver and sounds of pleasure.

However, the tuxedos and underwear were on the way of Atemu. The feeling of the milky skin of Yugi against his own was what he desire and need. Therefore, he started to undress his love, kissing and biting him along with it. Fully undressing his light he quickly pull out his tuxedo and boxers and pounced his love again.

Rubbing his body against Yugi, the friction of their hard erections causing both to moan loudly. Then Yugi asked panting and trying to think correctly, "A-atemu...can I...be on...the top?" Atemu panting and trying to replied as he understood what his love wanted, "Only if...I have...you too...my love..."

That reply made Yugi to take control for the first time in such thing. Rolling them over making Atemu under of Yugi as Yugi kissed passionately his husband. Then Yugi started to kiss and bit Atemu's neck making small red marks on it as Atemu groaned of pleasure. Giving another passionately kiss to Atemu, Yugi began to teasingly the nipples with his hands pinching it making Atemu to moan and arched is back causing both to groan as their groins rubbed against each other. Taking a nipple onto his mouth, Yugi began to bit and kiss it as Atemu groan and moan of the feeling. Repeating the same ministrations with the other nipple, Yugi at the same time was wandering it his hand down to Atemu's navel sinking a finger on it.

Atemu was begging and pleading for more making his light to without a warning to suck his hard erection. Arching his back to deep his groin further, Atemu felt Yugi's hands preventing such action. Whimpered for more, Atemu screamed when Yugi suck hard and deeply his penis. Then Atemu felt Yugi finger entering his tight hole and squirmed at the sensation of it. Making himself to relax, Atemu welcomed the second finger moaning and mewls and when the third finger entered brushing the special spot, Atemu screamed of the extremely pleasure as he came on Yugi's mouth.

Swallowing his love seed, Yugi make his way up to crushed his lips against Atemu's ones causing both to have a tongue war. While they still in a deep kiss, Yugi began to push his painful hard erection into Atemu's entrance as Atemu cried from it inside Yugi mouth that swallow the cry.

Yugi let his darkness to adjust and started to push slowly in and out of Atemu's entrance as Atemu has started to plead for more. When the speed of Yugi's thrusts began to increased, Atemu's special spot was hit by every thrust making Atemu to scream Yugi's name like a mantra.

Without taking too much longer, Yugi began to stroke hard Atemu's arousal in time with his thrusts.

Both screamed as they came hard. Then Yugi pull off Atemu and straddled on the top of him as both tried to recover from the lovemaking. However, both knew that they need more, Atemu need more and take control as he rolled them over making him on the top of Yugi and kissing his light fiercely.

Atemu began to plant kisses along Yugi's face. Then he kisses and bit hard Yugi's throat making a bruise on it as Yugi moan from the harsh ministrations of Atemu. While Atemu began to suck, bit, kiss, and running his tongue the nipples as Yugi mewls and moan loud, the friction of their reawaken groins made Atemu to increased speed with his teasingly.

Therefore, Atemu took Yugi's hard erection completely with his mouth sucking hard making Yugi to scream from the pleasure and pleading for more. Then Yugi came screaming his love's name, Atemu kissed Yugi allowing him to taste himself as he began to become hard again. While kissing, Atemu push one finger inside the tight and hot hole. Yugi was prepared and welcome it urging his beloved to take him.

Hearing his love, and not taking anymore, Atemu remove his finger and caress Yugi's cheek as he position himself to take his love. It one thrust, Atemu buried deeply inside his light, brushing the sweet spot as Yugi screams from pleasure.

Thrusting slowly into Yugi, Atemu moan and plundered Yugi's mouth with his tongue. Yugi pleaded "Faster...harder...please...beloved..." Atemu increased the speed of his thrusts making Yugi to scream hoarsely.

Slamming into Yugi's tight hole, Atemu felling that he couldn't take too much longer, grabbed Yugi's erection and began to stroke it and kiss harshly Yugi's mouth. Then Yugi came spreading his seed through Atemu's hand, and chest. Atemu felt the hot hole to tightly around his penis and came inside of it after thrusting a few more times.

Removing himself from Yugi's entrance, Atemu used his last energy to not collapse on top of Yugi, he lied next to his light, pulled him close, and seeing his sleeping love snuggled into the warm of his chest, Atemu fall into a deep slumber.

In the next morning, Yugi waked up and sore from the lovemaking with Atemu, he began to watch his love peaceful face while Atemu sleep. After some time, Yugi began to trail kisses on Atemu's face making him open his crimson eyes and smiled to his light. Seeing his dark awaked Yugi kiss Atemu lightly and smiling he said, "Last night was pure bliss beloved." "Yes it was my love." Atemu replied as he kisses his light on the lips. "I love you my darkness." Yugi whispered against Atemu's mouth. & I love you too my treasure...& Atemu replied while he kisses deeply Yugi.

**

* * *

Yaoi Forever!!! **

What you think? Good or bad? Please read and review.

Happy New Year. Ja ne.


End file.
